


The Best Damn Thing

by DuckAestheticOfficial



Series: Trash and Treasure [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, College AU, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Oikawa is literal trailer trash, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Punk AU, bokuteru, iwaaka - Freeform, iwaaku, iwaizumi kuroo and bokuto are flatmates, iwaizumi mothers oikawa, iwaoi - Freeform, kurooi - Freeform, kurotsuki - Freeform, suga is oikawa's tutor, sugaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 15,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckAestheticOfficial/pseuds/DuckAestheticOfficial
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is perfect.At least, that's what everyone thinks.  His entire life has been spent hiding behind the show he puts on. Only Iwaizumi knows where he comes from.Until Sugawara Koushi came along. From the moment they met, Oikawa has been in deep for the man.Can he bring himself to forget his past experiences and let the one he loves into his life, or will his relationship follow the same path as his first?





	1. Chapter One

Oikawa stared lazily out the window of the small café. He was bored despite Iwaizumi sitting across from him, but that was because he was ignoring the brunette. His headphones were in as he studied. 

At the man's glare, the only attention he got for not doing his work, Oikawa picked up his pen and turned his attention to the paper on the table, but he hated English and his five page essay barely had a paragraph.

He wrote a few more words before propping his head on his hand, disinterest raking over once more. He twirled his pen and watched Iwaizumi . The bells above the café door chimed as someone entered and Oikawa lifted his head slightly to look, biting at the ring on the lower right of his lip.

"Excuse me," said a grey-haired boy with kind features. He smiled and Oikawa bit down harder than intended on his ring and winced. The smile, though clearly fake - and Oikawa only knew because he had mastered the fake smile himself- and small, fit wonderfully on his perfect face.

He was perfect, the perfect that Oikawa masqueraded as, but knew he would never actually be. It couldn't have been explained to him if he had been as receptive as his best friend, the only one to see through the best of his fake smiles. 

A kick to his shin brought him back to the table and Iwaizumi's glare which was, yet again, directed at him. "Ow, Iwa!"

"You're drooling, Trashykawa. Keep writing or you're never going to finish that essay. Stop getting distracted." The man's stare bore holes into him and he bit back his complaints.  
Almost. "It's just so boring! Why can't English be interesting?" The kick was to his knee this time. "That was my bad knee," he whined.

Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi changed tactics, hitting home with the new method. "I'm not taking you to that concert next week unless you pass this essay and you can't do that if you don't get at least a page done before you go to work tonight."

His face lit up and he smiled. "You weren't lying about taking me to the concert?"

"Only if a full page of that essay is done before you go to work or I won't even let you see a photo of the tickets."

It was the motivation Oikawa needed and by the time he felt the tap on his shoe, he was two paragraphs into the second page. Gathering his things, he slipped them into his bag and pushed it out of his way to stand. 

He didn't pay close enough attention to the world around him in doing so and, a moment later, someone was tripping over the bag. Barely processing what had happened, he reacted, grabbing the persons hand and spinning them as he pulled them up. He'd stepped forward, propping his bum knee under the person's back, his other hand just barely grabbing the cup before the contents could dump over the hardwood floor. What did spill ran down his hand.

He looked down to see who he had saved, breath hitching when he saw the silver hair and hazelnut eyes staring up into his. 

"I know I'm perfect, but usually when I make people fall for me, it isn't literally," he flirted without a second thought, pulling the man to his feet, more to relieve the pressure on his knee than anything. He smirked, mouthing the lip ring again in usual habit and enjoying the way the guy stared at it. 

"I, um, thank you," he finally stuttered, reaching for his drink. "I'm so sorry. Does it burn?" Oikawa snickered, bursting out laughing when he looked incredulously at him. "What?"

He pushed the cup into his hand. "You're asking me if an iced coffee burns? Seriously?" The man's cheeks flushed a bright red and he reached around Oikawa to grab a napkin, trying to wipe the coffee off his hand for him. 

"I'm so sorry," he muttered.

He closed his hand over the other's, catching him there. "Don't worry about it," he grinned. "So, Mr. Refreshing, are you going to tell me your name?"

While the man was distracted with the pet-name, Oikawa took the pen Iwaizumi was handing him and scribbled his name and number on the cup, slipping the pen into his pocket afterward. 

"S-Sugawara Koushi," he said, but Oikawa had already let go and lifted his bag onto his shoulders. 

He strutted after Iwaizumi, turning to give a little half wave and one of his best smiles. "Well, Mr. Refreshing, I'd love for you to fall for me again sometime."

Iwaizumi pushed the door open and Oikawa was stupid enough to trust in him to hold it, but it slammed shut into his nose. Oikawa winced and pushed the door open, hoping Sugawara hadn't seen. 

He hurried after his best friend, wondering why he deserved such a title. "Iwa, you're so mean! That really hurt," he whined when he caught up. 

"Maybe if you stopped being such a flirt I wouldn't have to bring you back to reality."

"You're not usually so mean when it comes to my flirting. Are you and Yaku having problems again?"

"Shittykawa, if you shut up, I'll drive you home."

"Deal!" He didn't shut up, but the conversation did shift back to the concert.


	2. Chapter Two

Iwaizumi dropped Oikawa off at the entrance of his neighborhood. It wasn't that he liked walking through the run down trailer park, he just hated for anyone to see where he truly came from, regardless of the fact that Iwaizumi had been there before. 

Oikawa didn't want anyone to know that when Iwaizumi called him "Trashykawa" it was because he was literal trailer trash. 

His shoulders slumped as he kicked a tin can down the road until he reached his lot, overgrown with weeds and scattered with trash. The trailer itself looked as though it would collapse at the slightest wind. The glass of the windows were broken out and all had been boarded up to keep in the heat they never had because his parents spent the money for the electric bill on booze. Again. 

He reminded himself to steal a blanket from their room before they got home. The door nearly fell off its hinges when he opened it and he had to gingerly set it back into its frame.   
The inside of the house was no better than the outside. He swallowed back his bile at the roaches that scattered in the kitchen when he entered. Dishes from well over a week before cluttered the unusable - not that he'd want to for how disgusting it was - kitchen, growing mold. He made a mental note to wash them once he finished the essay. 

A sofa, recliner, and a box T.V. took up most of the space in the living room which doubled as his bedroom for the trailer only had once that wasn't so filled with junk that you had to climb to get in. He did use that room when his parents had "company" or were drinking. The closet was his safe haven. He hid his volleyball things there along with all of his clothes. Oikawa had a reputation to maintain, an appearance to keep up and he knew that all of those things would be sold for alcohol and cigarettes. 

The smell hit him before he looked in the living room, at his dad lounging on the broken recliner and staring at him as he took another drag. 

"Tooru," the man drawled and he cringed at the heaviness of his voice, noting the half empty bottle of liquor in his hand. "Where have you been?"

"I-I was studying with Iwaizumi." He avoided looking at his dad, staring intently at the floor in front of his feet instead. He heard the chair groan its disapproval as the older man rose, stumbling his way over to Oikawa and clasping a heavy hand on his shoulder tighter than necessary.

"I believe you have something for me." It wasn't a question, but he nodded, pulling out his wallet and all the cash it contained. "Rent money, Tooru. The landlord wants it within the hour. What do you think you ought to do since you were late getting home?" His hand squeezed impossibly tighter and tears sprung into Oikawa's eyes. 

"I-I'll run it over and apologize." He paused before adding the words that would convince his dad to release his death grip. "I'm sorry I'm such a screw up of a son." The words no longer hurt when he said them. He was used to it. 

"Screw up of a son is right. I don't know how I ended up with a son as useless as you." He pressed the cigarette into Oikawa's hand and returned to the recliner, ignoring its protest. 

"I have work tonight, so I'll be home late," he muttered, heading back out the door. He stuffed the money into his pocket and took a long drag of the cigarette before dropping it on the ground to stomp it out. His palm stung where it had burned. He couldn't wait to move away from home.


	3. Chapter Three

The obnoxiously loud voices reached him long before he could stand at the front door of his house and he abandoned the idea of entering. He didn't want to think about who he'd end up with. 

Oikawa slipped around the side of the trailer to the boarded window of the cluttered room. Lifting the edge, he hefted himself over the sill and onto the pile where he climbed over a tipped over bookshelf and countless other things until he reached the closet. 

Texting Iwaizumi a simple "I'm home" before turning off his phone to save the battery, he climbed into the closet. He pulled the door as far shut as it would go to try to shut out the disturbing sounds from the living room and grabbed the lantern sitting in the corner, switching it to the nightlight function. He'd always hated the dark. 

Toeing off his shoes and using his volleyball bag as a pillow, he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter Four

Fighting and yelling woke Oikawa the next morning and he groaned, rolling onto his side and opening his eyes only to come face to face with a rat. He screamed. Jolting up, he grabbed the closest thing and threw it at the creature who scuttled for cover under the clutter. 

A pop sounded as the volleyball hit the shards of a broken mirror and he sighed, knocking his head on the wall. It rolled back to him, deflating. He would ask Iwaizumi to fix it later. 

Turning on his phone, he stood and dressed, then reached down to hit the power on the lantern. It dimmed off.

Stuffing the ball and his phone in his bag, he climbed over the wreckage to the main part of the house and slipped inside the repulsive bathroom, watching more roaches scatter. He ran water through his hair, surprised they had any, and dried it, watching it fall flat against his head. 

His phone buzzed and he pulled it out, expecting it to be Iwaizumi saying that he was there, but it was an unknown number with a simple two-word message. A name: Sugawara Koushi. 

A grin stretched across his face.


	5. Chapter Five

"Tooru," he heard before he could slip out the door and he turned to face his mother lounging on the couch in hardly any clothes, another new bruise forming on her hip. 

"Y-yes?" 

A girl moaned his father's name in the bedroom and Oikawa could tell she was young, probably his age. His father had a thing for girls in their twenties. 

"Pick your mother up something nice on your way home. I deserve it." She shook a cigarette out of the carton and held it out to him. He grabbed the lighter from the top of the T.V. and held the flame to the end. In a rare display of affection, she held another cigarette out to him and he accepted, lighting the end and taking a long drag to please her. 

"Yes, mom," he said, finally escaping out the door. He hated cigarettes for the foul taste they left in his mouth, but more importantly for the red marks they left on his skin.


	6. Chapter Six

Iwaizumi was waiting for him when he reached the entrance and he climbed into the single cab truck. 

"Iwa, you waited!" He recieved a slap to the back of the head as an answer, but it was softer than usual. 

"Knock it off, Crappykawa." 

They were driving towards the school and Iwaizumi handed him a jar of hair gel. Oikawa flipped the sun visor down, styling his hair in the small mirror, adding his own cowlicks that he would play off as natural. 

When he was content with his hair, he pulled the volleyball out of his bag. "Hey, Iwa, do you think you could fix it again?"

"How did you manage that?"

"I threw it at a rat this morning..."

"A rat?! Seri-." Iwaizumi bit his tongue, running a hand through his hair. He always did his best not to comment on Oikawa's living situation because he had seen how uncomfortable it made him. It was why the only quip he allowed himself to make was calling him Trashykawa. "That's it. You're staying over for a couple days. Especially with your dad home." He reached over and flipped Oikawa's palm up, exposing the little half moon from the cigarette the night before. "Did you think I didn't see it? You don't have to pretend around me. I know you're not some high and mighty, perfect person-."

"But I don't! If I'm not the perfect Oikawa Tooru that everyone else sees, then I'm nothing more than a screw up of a son. I can't tell myself apart from the trash I live in. I'm not pretending for you. I'm pretending for myself."


	7. Chapter Seven

Oikawa handed in his english paper of which he'd successfully written four and a half pages. Iwaizumi had even said he was proud. It was a rare praise that made Oikawa's smile shine. 

"Iwa, your bed is so soft," he exclaimed as he did everytime he stayed over, curling into a ball on the covers. 

"Get your shoes off my bed, Trashykawa. What time do you get off work tonight?" Slipping his shirt over his head, he reached for his uniform. 

Oikawa watched him, envying the definition of his muscles. "Eleven-thirty. Hey, Iwa, you're getting kind of pudgy." The balled up pair of pants hit him in the face. "That hurt!"

"That's almost an hour after I do. You can walk back. I'm not waiting to give you a ride."

"Got it," Oikawa agreed, sitting up to swap his shirt for a button up Iwaizumi had tossed him. He pulled the apron out of his bag and tied it around his waist, standing. "All ready."


	8. Chapter Eight

The restaurant was crowded with college students and Oikawa basked in the atmosphere, making easy conversation with all the tables he served and even a few he didn't. Finally, the crowd began to thin as groups took their parties to bars instead. 

His manager tapped on his shoulder, whispering, "a word in my office after you've helped these customers."

Oikawa nodded and handed them their receipt with a smile that sent the three teenage girls into a fit of giggles, then followed the man to his office.

He perched on the chair across from his boss and waited to hear what he had to say. 

"Oikawa, you've worked hard since I hired you on here and I'm disappointed to say that I'm going to have to cut you from the team. After the incident last week, my hands are tied. Surely you understand."

He nodded. 

Oikawa had been mortified when a couple of his parents drinking buddies had walked in, immediately seating themselves in his section when they saw him. Already drunk, they'd been loud and obnoxious, making sexual remarks about how he had been worth their money and how much they would love to do him again. He'd had to hold his head high and smile, playing it off as though it didn't bother him while he asked them to lower their voices or they'd be escorted out for their were children present and the parents had all turned their glares on him as he served them. He would never remember how many apologies he said that night. Making it worse had been his arrival home, seeing one of the ladies who had decided that she waned him and had already paid his mother for it, but she eyed him expectantly when he turned to her, willing him to earn more than she'd already been given to add to the never ending fund for alcohol and cigarettes, so he had surrendered himself to giving pleasure to a woman whose name he didn't even know to fuel his mother's addiction and it was one of the few times he'd been in his parent's bedroom. He'd wanted it to end as soon as it began, hating the sound of the woman's voice as she moaned his name and the pain of her nails scratching his back, some of the marks leaving scars.

So, yes, he understood and, no, he didn't blame them for the decision. He was crushed, but he accepted it. 

"Finish the rounds on the tables you've begun and collect your tips. If a table isn't ready to leave, I'll send the tips from them with your next paycheck."

"Yes, sir. May I check my phone for a brief moment?" His boss nodded and left the office. Oikawa pulled out his phone and typed a text to Iwaizumi. It was five minutes before he got off. Oikawa sent send on the small "come get me" and returned to finish what was left of his work.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have completely finished writing this fic which means that update of one or two chapters will come every Monday!

"They fired you over something so small?" Oikawa nodded. "That's stupid! Who cares what a couple of drunk customers said?"

"It would have been bad for business to keep me on."

"So what? You're a hard worker and the most requested server they had. They were stupid to let you go." Anger rang in his voice. 

"Iwa, I don't mind. I can find another job. I paid rent last night so I've got time."

Iwaizumi bumbed the palm of his hand against Oikawa's forehead. "You think you can get a job in less than a week?"

"Well, yeah. Who wouldn't hire me with a face like mine? Plus, you said it yourself; I'm a hard worker."

"Don't let it get to your head, Lazykawa."


	10. Chapter Ten

"Yes," Oikawa yelled, pumping a fist in the air with the other cluthing the results of the essay. He collapsed back on the couch and reached for the open beer on the floor. He didn't know whose it had been, but he didn't care. 

He'd gotten a B on the essay, raising his class grade to a low C.

The urge to tell Iwaizumi hit him and when he heard his mom stir in the bedroom, he grabbed his things and rushed out the door.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Snow flurries drifted down, melting as they landed in Oikawa's hair. He turned his gaze to the sky, suppressing a shiver at the dark clouds. The house would be freezing tonight, so he would ask to stay with Iwaizumi.

Returning his attention to the street, his eyes fell on a small, simple sign in the window of a woodworking shop: help wanted. 

Crossing the street with an apologetic wave to the car he cut off, he pushed open the door of the shop. The musty smell of sawdust assaulted his nose and he sneezed. The owner, a withered, old man with grey hair and a stubbly beard looked up at the bell on the door. 

"Good afternoon. What can I do for you?" He smiled and it was surprisingly warming despite his work-hardened appearance.

"The correct question is how can I help you? I saw your sign and I'd like the apply."

 

The man's eyes roamed over him, scrutinizing the designer clothes and name brand shoes. "You're aware that this isn't and easy job? There's a lot of hard labor and heavy lifting."  
"I'm aware and I'm not afraid of hard work. I promise you won't regret it if you give me a chance."

After a moment, the man nodded. "Alright."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Hours later, Oikawa collapsed in the chair behind the desk, twisting his upper body to crack his back. After the initial paperwork, his new boss had insisted on rearranging the entire fron of the store and part of the stockroom. Oikawa hadn't complained one, but his knee protested at every piece of furnitur he'd had to lift. 

"I expect you here every day from open to close except for the days you have class and sundays because we're closed. There is a strict no cell phone policy in the fron of the store, but the breakroom isn't as stirct. You'll get some rules the way that my son does when he helps out. As long as there are no cutomers in the store, you may study or do other school work you need to do. "Any questions?" Oikawa shook his head. "Then I'll see you tomorrow morning."

They shook hands and Oikawa signed out on the log sheet, practically running to Iwaizumi's work to tell him the news. His knee ached, threatening to give out, but he ignored it. 

The mall had just closed when he arrived, but one of the other guards let him into the security office to wait for Iwaizumi to get off. A few minutes of idle chat with the other officers passed and the man walked in, spotting Oikawa almost immediately who threw up a peace sign. "Yo, Iwa."

"What are you doing here, Crappykawa?" He punched his time card and returned his radio to the charger. 

"Aren't you happy to see your best friend?"

"Who told you that you're my best friend? I need to correct them on that," he stated, slinging his bag up on his shoulder. He bid goodbye to the other guards and started out with Oikawa hurrying after him. 

"So mean! I thought you'd at least be a little nicer when you heard the result on my essay." Iwaizumi cut him a look as permission to continue. "I got a B! My average in the class is a C now."

"Why would that score make me be nicer to you? It's not that great."

"Hey, I'm passing. That's what matters. Also, because I passed on the essay, we have a concert to go to on Sunday." They stepped outside into the light snowfall, barely sticking before melting away. "Do you think...?" 

He didn't finish, didn't need to. 

"Yeah." 

They climbed into Iwaizumi's truck. 

"I found a job, by the way. It's a small wood working shop."

"Your knee-." 

"I know, but I can't be picky. I need the work and my employer is nice."

"Don't think I didn't notice your limp. Wear your brace and forget your pride if something's too heavy."

"I'll be careful."

"Did your dad leave again?"

"It was a short stay this time?"

"Better that way."

They lapsed into silence.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Iwaizumi was already ten beers in by the third song and working on his eleventh. Oikawa lost him in the crowd as soon as the mob formed, his beer forgotten in Oikawa's hand. Oikawa didn't mind. He was the designated driver. Alcohol wasn't his thing. Leave it to alcoholic parents to ruin the fun for him.

A silver-haired man bumped into himas the tempo picked up and Oikawa felt the smirk cross his lips.

Sugawara Koushi turned to him, downing his cup and dropping it at his feet. A thinck haze covered his eyes and Oikawa wondered just how much he'd had to drink. Suga shot him a flirty smile and started grinding against his friend. 

Oikawa's eyes drifted over the snug band tee to the tight fitting skinny jeans that looked as though they barely stretched over his ass. 

Suga's friend took off, a flash of black hair with an orange streak, and someone else reached to steal the man, but Oikawa pulled him back. Suga nearly fell, but quickly turned to grind into Oikawa, pressing his ass back against him as his hands reached up to tangle in Oikawa's hair. Oikawa's free hand fell into place on his waist. 

He stopped suddenly and turned, grabbing the brunette's hips and crushing them against his own, staring up into his eyes suggestively. Oikawa didn't resist when he reached for Iwaizumi's beer and, once he caught sight of his best friend in the center of the mosh pit, he didn't hesitate to pull Suga from the crowd.

How he had turned him on so quickly, Oikawa didn't know. They found a booth in the back of the club, evicting a couple girls with a wink and smile. He'd barely pulled the curtain closed before Suga pushed him down on the seat, straddling him and pressing their lips together, all while his hips never stopped moving. Their tongues fought for dominance until Suga rolled their crotches together and Oikawa lost with a moan.

His hands gripped at Suga's ass through the thin fabric of his jeans. Suga nipped at his lip ring and he hissed a small, "fuck."

Oikawa tipped his head back for Suga when he kissed down his jaw line to his neck, grazing the skin with his teeth and lightly sucking. 

He reached for the button of Suga's pants and was pushed back on the seat. Suga kissed him again, teeth skimming his ear as he whispered, "I don't think so." He climbed off Oikawa and disappeared from the booth without another word. 

Oikawa dropped his head back against the seat and groaned. He had no idea what to do about the ache in his pants, but once again he wondered how drunk Suga was.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Just before the concert ended, he found Iwaizumi, halfway carrying him out of the club and to the truck. He enjoyed the way his best friend would loosen up at concerts, drinking as though he didn't have work at eight the next morning.

Oikawa did carry him into the house when they got there, for he'd fallen asleep during the drive. None too lightly, he dropped him on his bed and reached for his phone. 

The text was short and simple: What the hell?


	15. Chapter Fifteen

At six o'clock, Iwaizumi was up and, after grumbling for Oikawa to start a pot of coffee, in the shower. Oikawa stumbled through the dark flat to the kitchen, praying he wouldn't wake Iwaizumi's flatmates.

He usually enjoyed Kuroo Tetsurou's and Bokuto Koutarou's antics, but neither of them were tolerable so early in the morning. 

By seven, Iwaizumi had showered, dressed, drained an entire pot of coffee, fixed and devoured breakfast, and was ready to go while Oikawa had barely finished dressing and styling his hair. 

"Oi, Crappykawa, we'll be late if you don't hurry."

"I don't know how you do it, Iwa! You were hungover and hour ago and now you're ready to fight a war. I can't keep up."

"How were you ever the captain of our team? Do you have your knee brace? You'll need it if you have to lift furniture today."

"I've got it. What are you? My mom?"

They paused, an awkward silence.

"No. I actually take care of you." Oikawa nodded and followed him out the door. 

"I never say it, but you know that I...," he trailed off. Oikawa wasn't ever sure how to voice those feelings. 

"I know." Iwaizumi nodded. He felt the appreciation Oikawa had for him. 

Even when they had tried dating in junior high, Iwaizumi had known how he'd felt and had even ended the relationship for him when he couldn't find the words to do so himself. He'd forever be grateful to him.

Too soon, Iwaizumi was dropping him off at the workshop and apologizing that he'd have to go back to the trailer tonight. Then Iwaizumi was gone and Oikawa put on his best smile to begin another day at work.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Business slowed after lunch and Oikawa was left in charge of the store for the duration of a bank run. He relaxed back in his seat behind the desk and rubbed at his knee before propping up his math book to study. 

The door chimed before he got too lost in the jumble of equations. He glanced up to greet the customer, but they didn't bat an eye at him before disappearing into the backroom.   
Oikawa jumped up, hurrying after them. "Excuse me, you can't come back here."

"I can come back here all I want. Who do you think you are?" The man turned, hands on his hips, but the haughty attitude faltered when he saw Oikawa. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here. What's your excuse?"

Sugawara smiled smugly. "You're the new employee? Didn't my dad tell you that I would be in and out of the store?"

"You're Mr. Sugawara's son? He never told me a name."

"Well, where is he? I need to talk to him."

"Bank run. He should be back soon. I need to get back to the front."

"Yeah, you shouldn't leave it very long."

Oikawa started back, but stopped. "One more thing-."

"If it's about the concert, don't bother. I'd rather leave you wondering."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"Tooru!" His mother's shrill voice made him wince. "You're home just in time. Why, Mei and I were just talking about how long it has been since she last saw you," she exclaimed, pressing something into his hand. He didn't have to look to know it was a condom. "Do spend some time 'catching up' with her, won't you?"

The smile stretched across his face, painfully fake, but both women appeared pleased by it as he knew they would. "Of course, mom. I'd love to."

"Wonderful! I'll leave you two to it while I make a beer run," his mother called, closing the door behind her. 

Mei wasted no time looping her arms around his neck and he set his hands on her waist, ducking his head to press his lips to hers. She was beautiful at least. Long, pale hair and porcelain skin. She'd once told him that she'd moved to Japan from the Netherlands, which was where she'd gotten the deep blue of her eyes. Her beauty was some consolation that he received from the dreaded act. 

"Oh, Tori!" He repressed a gag at the nickname. "It's been so long. Why, the last time you and I spent any time together was six years ago. How old are you now?"

"I'm twenty-three."

"And you make such a fine young man. Why don't you show me just how much you've matured." She tugged on his belt as though he needed a hint as to what she meant.

He dropped his voice a couple octaves, nipping at the lobe of her ear. "Gladly." Another lie, but it was what she wanted to hear. Pressing against him, their lips smacked together as he lifted her up and carried her to his parent's bedroom.

They collapsed on the bed and she slid off his belt, tossing it on the floor before she pulled down both his pants and boxers. She was good at blowjobs. Oikawa had to admit it. His eyes fell shut and his head tilted back, hands tangling in her hair as a moan escaped his lips.

Mei tensed, pulling away to lean over him for something on the nightstand. He expected the bottle of lube his father kept there, but as she kissed his neck, he heard the click of a lighter and felt the hot sting of the flame and metal against his abs.

Oikawa bit his tongue to stop the scream and Mei stood. "I don't know who this 'Koushi' is, but I don't ever want to hear you say their name when you're with me again. I expect you to be at my place tomorrow at nine. I won't say anything to your mother about this if you can make it up to me."

"Y-yes, Mei," he forced out between clenched teeth. She left without another word. 

He groaned. He'd never made a mistake like that. Why was it Suga's name he had called anyway? Oikawa was confused and the burn ached. What he needed was a shower and bed.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Oikawa leaned against the table at the front of the room, a flirtatious smile on his lips. "You need tutoring? What a surprise. I would have thought you'd ace the class."

The girl giggled, retracting her hand back from his touch with a blush. "I'm just not very good at writing. Maybe you could tutor me?"

"I wish I could, but I just don't have the time and, because you're so cute, I don't think we'd be doing very much studying." She giggled again and, in light of the distraction, he reached behind him to drop a folded up slip of paper with his name on it in the box.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

It was almost one in the morning when Oikawa left Mei's and he shivered at the fresh layer of snow. He didn't want to return to the trailer park, but Iwaizumi had Yaku over and he wouldn't interupt their date. Both would kill him.

There was Kuroo and Bokuto who were probably just about done barhopping. He pulled out his phone, sending a short "where you at" text.

His phone buzzed a reply and the bar wasn't far. A couple minutes and two blocks later, Oikawa was pushing the door of the bar open, joining the two in the back, telling them he'd buy another round, but adding it to their tab. 

He didn't hear Kuroo whisper to the bartender because of Bokuto's obnoxious rambling. The two shared a look when the drinks came, plopping a straw in his glass, but Oikawa ignored it and slirped the drink down. Nearly choking at the unexpected strength of the drink, he tried to focus on the difference of taste from his usual, but the alcohol combined with fatigue and hunger were already affecting him.

Before long, he was drinking to catch up with his friends, until they could barely stand and the bartender stuffed the three of them in the back of a cab. 

Yaku and Iwaizumi dragged them from the cab when it arrived at the flat. The concern on Iwaizumi's face didn't register with Oikawa as he helped him inside. He'd only laughed drunkenly and pinched the man's cheeks with a, "you're so cute when you're mad, Iwa." With all three inside, Yaku had grabbed his things and left, muttering about yet another ruined date.

Bokuto crashed on the couch, asleep before his head hit the cushion and Kuroo stumbled into Oikawa. They crashed to the floor and howled in laughter while Iwaizumi rubbed his face at the forming headache. The laughter stopped and it was just Kuroo on top of Oikawa, both breathing hard as they made eye contact. In an instant, the space between them was gone, lips mashed together and fingers tangled in the other hair, tugging at clothes. 

Iwaizumi forced them apart, scolding Kuroo for having a boyfriend though he knew it was useless. Lifting Oikawa onto his back, he carried him to his room and deposited him on the bed, left for a moment, then finally returned and locked the door. 

Oikawa fell back on the bed, fatigue getting the better of him. He barely heard Iwaizumi ask, "what am I going to do with you?"


	20. Chapter Twenty

Beep, beep, beep.

"Turn it off."

Beep, beep.

"Shittykawa, I told you to turn it off."

A hand pushed him and he was falling until his face hit the layer of carpet over cement and he groaned. His hand fished in his pocket for his phone, hitting the snooze when he found it and drifting to sleep for five more minutes until the beeping returned. The slap echoed and Oikawa groaned again, opening his eyes when the beeping stopped for good.   
"My head is pounding," he complained, pulling himself to sit up.

"Well, you were trashed last night. You made out with Kuroo and I had to stop you from going further."

"I made out with...Seriously? I wish I could remember that. I bet Tetsu is great at it!" Iwaizumi's balled up shirt hit him in the face.

"You can't tell anyone. Kenma is already upset with him and I don't want to deal with a depressed cat."

"I know, I know. I just don't know how this happened, Iwa. I'm so careful about what I drink." He leaned his head on the bed. 

"I'll put on some coffee, but you should probably skip class today." At the door, he paused. "Who were you with last night? I don't know of anyone who could make you go drinking with those two."

Their eyes met and his voice was uncharacteristically solemn. "You don't want to know her, Hajime."

A nod was all his best friend could offer at the use of his real name before slipping out of the room.

It was only a moment before he heard, "Kuroo Tetsurou if you so much as think about touching that beer, I'll kick your ass!"

"It'll ease the hangover, Hajime, and stop yelling," he groaned.

 

"It won't ease the hangover, just mask it. If you still want to drink that beer, I'll tell Kenma about last night."

"Kenma knows that I go drinking. It's nothing new."

"He doesn't know how close you came to cheating on him and sleeping with Crappykawa."

Oikawa slipped into the bathroom and locked the door to avoid Kuroo's freak out, turning the water on. Steam fogged the glass of the mirror before he had stepped in and the burning water pricked his skin, turning it a bright red. He hissed when the water hit the burn mark on the lower left of his stomach.

Iwaizumi hadn't seen it yet to freak out about it. He already wouldn't like Mei if her were to ever meet her and this would only have him demanding to know where she lived so that he could do who-knows-what.

"Oi, Crappykawa, hurry up! I need to shower before the owl wakes up." Iwaizumi pounded on the door. "There better be hot water left." 

"Perfection takes time, Iwa."

"I could at least brush my teeth while you shower." The knob jiggled. "What are you hiding? Why is the door locked?"

"Myself from Kuroo," he panicked. "I didn't know how he'd react to what happened last night."

"He's in his room, calling Kenma. Now, open the door."

"Can't. Soap in eyes." He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, sucking in a breath when the soap slid over the burn. "Shit, that burns."

"You're insufferable, Trashykawa. Are you going to let me treat it?"

"Treat what?"

"Whatever you're hiding from me? Is your dad back again?"

"He's not back yet." Oikawa tilted his head back, rinsing out the conditioner. "There's nothing to treat, Iwa. Don't worry."

"You saying that, makes me worry. Just tell me what it is."

Oikawa shut the water off and dried his hair, wrapping the towel around his waist. He pulled it up above the mark and opened the door.

Iwaizumi pushed him back and pulled the door shut behind them. "Cut the crap and show me, Oikawa."

He paused on his snarky comeback and lowered his eyes from Iwaizumi, letting the towel dip slightly. 

"It was that girl. The one you won't tell me about." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," he answered anyway. He sat on the edge of the tub and Iwaizumi knelt in front of him with the first aid. 

"Why do you still live there?"

"I can't afford a flat."

"That's just it. You could. What you put out in rent, alcohol, and cigarettes is enough to afford your part of a flat."

"It's not like it matters. They're all full."

"Next semester. Promise me you'll move out next semester."

"I promise."


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Oikawa hefted the chest into the back of the truck and lifted the tailgate. "You're all set." He smiled and the lady tipped him, climbing in and driving off.

Barely making it back inside before his knee gave out, he caught himself on a desk.

"Are you okay?" Suga was watching him, a concerned expression warming his delicate features.

"I'm fine." He adjusted the brace and stretched out his knee.

"You're not. Go home. I can manage the store."

"That's not neccessary. I said I'm fine."

"Fine. I'll put it this way. Take the rest of the day off or you're fired."

"You can't do that."

Suga stood. "I can and I will. Your knee needs a break."

"My knee just needs the brace tightened." He wouldn't go home.

"I don't believe you, but if it happens again, you're off for the rest of the week. Got it?"

He nodded and turned to greet the customer that had just walked in. Suga watched him the rest of the day, eyes boring holes into the back of his shirt.

By the time Suga's dad arrived that evening with a new shipment, the tension between them had grown thick.

Unloading was slow and painful, Oikawa's knee quivering under the weight of each item, but it held out until the last one. 

The large, solid-oak, vanity dresser was immensely heavier than any of the previous pieces. Oikawa's breathing labored as he backed into the shop, his knee finally buckling under the pressure. Suga grabbed his end before it completely crushed him and his head smacked the ground. 

Iwaizumi rushed to grab his end of the dresser and helped move it aside. Oikawa had forgotten that he was picking him up. Suga hauled him into a chair.

"I told you that you needed to take it easy!" He tugged off the brace and pushed up Oikawa's pant leg. "It's already swollen from earlier and it's getting worse. Idiot, why did you push it?"

"Koushi, that's enough. Go get him an ice pack."

"Just toss him out in the snow," interjected Iwaizumi.

"So mean, Iwa!"

Suga slipped away to the backroom and Mr. Sugawara knelt in front of Oikawa, his wrinkled fingers prodding gently at the joint. "You'll have to take some time off to let this heal."  
"Didn't Suga just get another job? He can't be here all the time."

Iwaizumi smacked the back of Oikawa's head. "I'm always cleaning up after you, Crappykawa. I've already volunteered to help out when needed. It's no problem for me to get the time off."

"You shouldn't hit someone when they're hurt, Iwa," he pouted. Suga returned from the back, dragging over another chair for Oikawa to prop his leg on. He pressed the ice onto his knee, wrapping it with a towel. "T-that's cold!"

His best friend held his leg still. "If it was anyone else, I wouldn't have hit them." 

Suga grabbed Oikawa's chin, looking him in the eyes. "Twenty minutes. That's how long you're going to leave that ice on. You sit here while we get everything all cleaned up."

He nodded, not liking the look on his face, despite the caring tone in his voice.

The three began wiping down the furniture, rearranging displays to fit nicer, and shutting down the store. He watched them, shivering, but he didn't dare take the ice off early. Every once in a while, Suga would check his watch and shake his head. Oikawa's eyes focused on him.

He didn't do much of the heavy lifting, but from what he did lift, Oikawa could see the hint of underworked muscle showing through the tight fabric of his shirt. It seemed that his ass barely squeezed to fit into his jeans. 

"You're drooling," Iwaizumi whispered to him and Oikawa tore his eyes away from Suga.

"I am not!" He blushed, wiping at his mouth to be sure.

"You can take the ice off now, Oikawa," Suga called and Oikawa pulled at the fabric. He rubbed at his knee to warm it when two hands clasped on his wrist. His eyes met Suga's. "If you rub it, you'll make it worse."

Oikawa watched Suga's dad disappear into the backroom. "Sorry, sorry, Mr. Refreshing," he laughed. "Ow, Iwa!" Iwaizumi grabbed his ear, pinching it red. 

"Stop it, Flirtykawa. Can you get yourself in the truck or would you rather I drag you out?"

"I'll walk. Let go," he whined. Suga laughed and his breath hitched. Iwaizumi was already pushing open the door to leave.

"You'll be walking if you don't hurry. I've got a date and I won't be late because of you."

Oikawa rubbed at his ear and stood, pushing his pant leg down. His knee stiffened in protest, but he slowly made his way out to the truck under Suga's watchful eye. 

Heat blasted him when he opened the truck door, hauling himself up into the cab.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Iwaizumi glanced at him, backing out onto the road. "You're favoring it."

"It hurts."

"At least we know one good thing that came of this." Iwaizumi cut a side glance at Oikawa, a smile playing on his lips. "Suga couldn't take his eyes off you."

Oikawa smiled.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter! I thought I'd be generous and update all my fics one or two chapters to celebrate the holiday.

"Oikawa Tooru," the professor called his name and he looked up. "Stay a moment after class." He nodded and students filed out of the room.

The professor didn't appear upset when Oikawa approached, stacking his papers neatly on the desk.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I understand that you put in for a tutor for English and I must say that I'm surprised you took that initiative."

"Just because I don't like the class doesn't mean I want to fail."

"No, of course it doesn't. That isn't what I meant to imply. I wanted to talk to you to see if you'd be willing to be a tutor as well. The English tutor I've chosen for you needs help with math and we're lacking in student volunteers for that department."

"Who's the tutor?"

He leafed through a couple of papers, skimming for the name. "Sugawara Koushi."

"Sure, I'll do it."

"That's great. I will let him know and get him you're contact info. You can go now."


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

Someone was knocking at the door as Oikawa finished washing the conditioner from his hair. The annoying laughing from the living room stopped and the door creaked open. He cut off the water, grabbing the towel to dry off.

"Tooru," his mother's high-pitched voice called. 

"Just a minute." He tugged on his boxers, towel resting on the messy, brown locks.

He hurried down the short hallway to his mother, peering out the open door. "Who is it," he asked before catching sight of the argent hair.

He didn't say a word, pushing Suga back down the steps and forcing the door shut behind them, cutting off his mother's protest. 

The snow was freezing against his wet bare feet as he yanked Suga around the side of the trailer. "What are you doing here? How did you find out where I live?"

He couldn't help, but notice Suga's eyes slip down, skimming over his bare chest, drinking in the sight of the water pooling in the crevices of his abs and hollow above his hips, pausing briefly on the burn, landing finally on his boxers which were dotted with tiny space ships. Suga forced his eyes away when he felt Oikawa's gaze, pink tinting his cheeks.   
"Professor Takeda gave it to me." He slipped off his coat as he spoke, forcing it around Oikawa's shoulders. "Shouldn't we go inside? You're freezing."

"You should have texted me first. I gave you my number weeks ago. What if I hadn't been here?" Oikawa refused to give into the violent shivering. He held Suga's coat closed around him, the towel still hiding his mess of hair.

"I ran into Hajime. He said you'd be here all day and that you don't answer your phone at home. Really, we should go inside before you get sick." Suga was beginning to shake in just his long sleeve.

"Dammit," Oikawa cursed, stalking over to the window and pulling the board away. "Come on. It's not much better, but the wind can't reach us." Suga stared at him, confused. "Hurry and climb in." The wind gusted again and that was all the motivation Suga needed to heft himself up over the window sill. 

Oikawa followed quickly, landing on him when he didn't climb out of the way fats enough. He used on of the numerous dressers and the window sill to hold himself up while he slid the board back into place, then looked back down at Suga. The silver-haired man was staring up at him, face flushed and it only took Oikawa a moment to realize why. There wasn't much room in that area of the wreckage for one person, let alone two, yet they both fit because Oikawa was straddling Suga, knees on either side of his waist.

"I'm going to hate myself for this," was all he heard before hands closed on the open ends of the jacket, forcing him down into a kiss. He kissed back before he remembered where he was and who was home. Reluctantly, he pulled away and climbed off Suga, down to the clear space by the closet. Suga followed after a slight hesitation as Oikawa grabbed a pair of sweatpants and pulled them on. 

The towel was gone and his hair fell annoyingly flat.

"Why is it still so cold in here?"

"Because we don't have electricity and that means no heat. We...we can't afford it," Oikawa responded, wrapping his arms around his knees as his huddled in the corner of the closet.   
Suga's eyes scanned over the organized items of the closet, then over the chaotic mess surrounding them. "Is this your room?" Oikawa nodded. "Why do you live here? This is unhealthy. You don't even have a bed. Where do you sleep?"

"On the couch usually. Unless my mom has friends over, then it's here in the closest except when..." He stopped himself, biting his lip ring. "There's a bed somewhere under there. At least, there used to be."

"Why don't you move out?"

"All the flats are full." The same thing he'd told Iwaizumi. "I can't afford it."

"There's got to be somewhere you can go."

Oikawa shrugged. "I stay with Iwa some nights, but Yaku's been upset lately, so I'm backing off to give them time together." Other nights are spent at random people's houses, prostituting myself for my parents, he thought and returned to chewing the piercing.

"Why didn't you move into a flat at the beginning of the semester? Or, now? They're not all full. I'm alone in mine."

"How did you manage that?"

"My flatmates dropped their classes and moved out." Suga's phone rang inside his bag and he dug it out. "Hey, what's up?"

Oikawa leaned back against the wall while Suga talked. He was on edge. Only Iwaizumi had seen this side of him, seen where he lived and he'd seen it no more than three times.  
It had been after they'd won a match back in junior high when the two had just started dating. Iwaizumi had been Oikawa's first boyfriend and they'd gone back to his house for dinner. The house had been cleaner then, the kitchen usable. They'd cuddled on the couch, sharing kisses when Oikawa wasn't getting up to check on the food he was frying.  
Oikawa had found his spot on Iwaizumi's lap, deepening their kisses and rolling their crotches together for he knew little about relationships and more about sex. Iwaizumi had known nothing, letting Oikawa take the lead. 

Oikawa's mom had walked in while he was leaving a trail of marks down Iwaizumi's collar bone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She had snatched a panicked Oikawa up and drug him to the kitchen by his hair. Despite his screams, she'd emptied the hot pan from the stove and pressed the burning metal against the bare skin of his back. "You little whore. We get paid for you to do those things, but you were giving it away for free."

Iwaizumi had nearly broke her arm getting the pan away from her, burning his own in the process. She'd stormed out after, leaving him to scoop up the mess of food, tears streaming silently down his face.

Iwaizumi had helped him treat the burn and then he'd left. He'd only come back to the house twice to wake Oikawa before he'd gotten him a phone, then he'd waited for him and dropped him off at the entrance of the trailer park. They'd broke up shortly after. 

"Tooru!" His mother's shrill call brought him back to the present.

"What?" 

"Don't 'what' me. Get your ass out here." He winced, noticing Suga do the same. He'd hung up the phone. Oikawa stood. 

"I'll be back in a minute." He handed Suga his jacket and climbed over the mess to get to the door. "Yes," he asked, reaching the kitchen.

"Your father will be back tomorrow night and he wants the house to himself."

"I'll find somewhere to go after work."

"Good. Now, make yourself scarce. I have friends coming over."

He nodded and slipped back into the room. 

"Everything okay?" Suga, still sitting in the same spot, looked up at him with concern clear on his face. 

"We need to go." Oikawa grabbed a shirt and jacket, slinging his bag up onto his shoulder and hurriedly pulling on shoes. "I'm assuming you have time to study since you're here. Let's get to it."


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Oikawa fixed his hair in Suga's car, complaining about the rickety, rear-view mirror making it difficult until Suga silenced him with a, "if you're not going to pay to fix it, don't complain."

Suga lived in the same residential area as Iwaizumi, but on the other end. His flat had chairs set up on the small lawn and a small garden area.

Inside was as nice as Oikawa had expected. Nothing was out of place and even as they came in now, Suga hung his coat on a rack and put his shoes in a bin by the door. Oikawa followed suit and relaxed into the warmth of the place.

"I don't get why your hair had to be styled just to come here. I already know those cowlicks aren't natural," Suga mused, dropping his bag on the table.

"Don't be jealous of my hair for getting my attention instead."

"What makes you think I want your attention?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"I'm certain it turns people away when they see where you're from."

Oikawa fell silent, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?" Suga had noticed the shift in confidence.

"Besides Iwaizumi, you're the only person who's ever seen my house. I don't let people see that side of me."

Suga laid a hand on Oikawa's shoulder. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." He smiled, warm and sincere. "Let's get to work."


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

The hours passed quickly as they worked, each doing their own work and helping the other when they needed it. 

At first, Suga had teased Oikawa for his glasses, but when Oikawa had gone to take them off, he quickly added a, "they suit you," and turned his attention back to his math notes. There were several times where Oikawa zoned out and Suga would return his attention to the page in front of him with a tap on his hand. Little did he know that those small touches only distracted Oikawa further. 

At the tone of his phone, Suga disappeared into his room and Oikawa glanced up at the clock, stifling a yawn. It was past midnight.

He didn't know where he'd go after leaving Suga's and he didn't want to think about it. Resting his head on the table, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

When Oikawa woke, he was in a bed unfamiliar to him. In fact, the entire room was new to him. He didn't know how he'd gotten there, but, after a moment, he recognized the furniture as those provided by the college for their flats. 

Of course, he was still at Suga's. How could he have fallen asleep? Even more than that was the question of how Suga had gotten him into the room. Oikawa wasn't the easiest person to move when he was asleep. Iwaizumi had told him so many times.

Oikawa glanced around for his bag, saw it sitting against the wall by the door, and got up to rummage through it for the clothes he had. He paused before pulling on his shirt, lightly touching the burn mark. The skin around it was puffy, turning the nasty yellow-green of infection. He'd have to ask Iwaizumi for help with it again. Tugging his shirt down to hideit, he ran a hand through his hair, tugging the cowlicks up and waxing them into place.

When he thought his appearance might be okay, he left the room in search of the bathroom to confirm it.

Suga's flat had a different set up from Iwaizumi's and the first room Oikawa tried was an empty room like the one he'd woke up in. The next was another bedroom, but scattered around were clothesand books. In the bed was Suga, curled up under a multitude of blankets, hair disheveled and mouth opening in short, quiet breaths. Oikawa smiled. Suga was definitely prettier than himself and it angered Oikawa, but it also added to his attraction. 

After a moment, he turned to the final room, finally the bathroom and checked his appearance, fixing a couple misguided locks. He knew he looked tired; his nose reddening with the inevitable cold he was developing from the day before. He couldn't afford to be sick, but it was too late to stop it. 

Dishes clattered in the kitchen and Oikawa stopped to listen. He'd only been in the bathroom for a few minutes; Certainly not long enough for Suga to have gotten up, but who else could it be?

He crept down the hallway to peer into the kitchen. The man had his back to Oikawa, facing the stove. His black hair was cropped short, but it wasn't as spiky as Iwaizumi's. An alarm went off on his phone and the man silenced it, turning to head down the hall. 

"Oh, you're up."

Oikawa straightened quickly, trying to cover the fact that he'd been caught spying. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sawamura Daichi. You're Oikawa, right?"

"I am. Why are you here?" He felt his nose scrunch up into a pout. Daichi was attractive and Oikawa wouldn't be able to stand it if he were seeing Suga.

Apparently, he sensed the tension Oikawa was putting off. "Relax, we're just friends. I stay here quite a bit when I get off from work late, especially if Sug has to get up early the next morning. Would you mind moving now? I need to wake him up or he'll never make it to class in time."

Oikawa stepped to the side, not taking his eyes off him until he disappeared into Suga's room. 

"Get out, Sawamura..."

"You'll be late."

"I don't care."

"If you miss again, you'll just fall further behind. You already suck at math. Don't put that pressure on your tutor out there."

"Shit, he's up?" The voice shook off the weight of sleep quickly.

"Has been for a few minutes, I think."

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I just did."

"I meant earlier. Get out of my room so I can dress, idiot!"

Daichi laughed, ducking through the door to avoid the shoe that was thrown at him. "Okay, okay."

Oikawa pulled a chair from the table, lounging back in it. He stifled a yawn behind his hand, pushing his glasses back up on his nose and glancing at the plate of pancakes by the stove. 

"You can have some if you want. Leave at least three for Suga or he'll get cranky," Daichi said, pulling on his coat. "I didn't know if you'd eat or not so I made extra. It's a small price to pay for Suga letting me stay here every once in a while. He'd starve to death if I didn't cook for him. That, or burn the flat down."

"Suga can't cook?"

"Not at all. He's lucky he can even make a proper sandwich."

"You don't have to tell him that!" Sugawara's face was a bright red as he stood at the end of the hall. "I would survive without you cooking for me."

"Only because you'd be at your parent's every night for dinner."

"Don't say that like it's a bad thing. You love her cooking and always whine about her not letting you help enough. You work with her all day, yet you still want to be around her."

Oikawa cut in. "He works with your mom?"

Suga nodded. "My mom owns a law firm and Daichi is one of her interns. A late intern if you don't leave now."

Daichi slipped on his shoes. "I'll just tell her that I was getting you up. You never wake up in time for class anymore."

"Mornings and me do not get along. Now, go before you're late. I don't want to hear her lecture."

Daichi left minutes later and the two started in on the pancakes. Oikawa stared as Suga easily devoured three and reached for a fourth. Off Oikawa's plate. 

He slid it out of reach, taking another bite himself. "Someone's got a big appetite for just a couple hours of studying last night."

"You don't know what I did before studying." Suga leaned in closer. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Is that so? Why don't you tell me, then?"

He smiled. "Maybe after I eat your pancake." He popped a bite in his mouth, pulling the plate from Oikawa quickly. 

"When did you...?" He reached for the plate, but Suga was out of his seat, backing away. Oikawa jumped up, moving towards the man, backing him against the wall. His hands fell on either side of him, preventing him from running away. "That's mine."

"Is it? I thought it was mine since I am the one eating it." To prove his point, he took another bite. 

"You stole it."

"I did and it was good." He held up the final bite to Oikawa, the grin wide on his face. "Wanna taste?"

Oikawa accepted it, making a face when Suga moved the fork and the syrup smeared across his cheek. "You did that on purpose," he said after swallowing.   
"Maybe." 

Oikawa knew how close they were. He was painfully aware of Suga's flirting, but he couldn't tell if there were true feelings behind it and he nearly forgot to breathe when Suga leaned closer. 

He licked the syrup from the corner of Oikawa's mouth, leaning back against the wall after. "Sweet."

Their eyes met and, after a moment's hesitation, their lips did the same. Forgotten, the plate clattered to the ground and Suga's hands locked around Oikawa's neck. Oikawa's rested on Suga's hips, holding him against the wall. 

Too soon it was over with the obnoxious ringing of Oikawa's phone. He rushed to answer it, cursing Iwaizumi for his impeccable timing.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

An hour later, Suga had left for class and Oikawa was sitting in Iwaizumi's room, listening to his best friend rant about his boyfriend troubles.

"He's always on his phone when he's over. He complains about our dates getting ruined, but it's not like we ever do anything anyway. I ask him if he wants to go out and he says, 'no.' What about a movie? 'Sure.' Well what do you want to watch? 'I don't care. Whatever.' It's so frustrating dealing with him. Does he even want to be with me because it doesn't feel like it?"

"I don't know, Iwa. Yaku is weird. He's always seemed distant with you from what I've seen." He was laying on the bed, tossing the volleyball up. "Maybe you should talk to him about it."

"That's big coming from you. Have you asked him out?"

He caught the ball and rolled over to look at Iwaizumi on the floor. "No, but we did share a very intense kiss that you interrupted."

Iwaizumi smiled. "Glad I could be of service."

"Oh, right. My dad comes back tonight and he's kicking me and my mom out."

"Sorry, Tooru. Yaku and Kenma are both here tonight. I can give you some money for a hotel room."

"No, you know I hate borrowing. I'll find somewhere." He sniffed and Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow.

"Somewhere warm, okay? You're whiny when you're sick."

"I am not whiny."

Iwaizumi flicked his forehead, then grabbed Oikawa before he could pull away and pressed a hand to it. "You've already got a fever starting. Did you lay naked in the snow or something?"

Oikawa pulled his head away. "Suga came to the trailer, Iwa. I was in the shower and barely had time to pull on boxers and grab a towel."

He nodded. "Let me see your burn. I'll cancel with Yaku tonight to take care of you. Again."

"My burn is fine. No need to cancel your date. He'll only get more annoyed."

"He'll deal and you're lying. Show me."

Reluctantly, he shed his shirt and let Iwaizumi clean the wound, fussing the whole time.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Suga texted Oikawa later that day, asking if he'd like to study again later in the evening, so Oikawa and Iwaizumi had gone to the mall to kill time.

"Did you know Suga lives alone?" Oikawa stopped, turning back to look at the other man who was staring through the window of a high-class restaurant. "Hajime, what is it?"  
He peered into the dining room, following where Iwaizumi was pointing. 

They weren't far from the window, sitting at  table for two, hands clasped, leaving no question about their relationship.

Rage filled Oikawa. 

Before he could stop himself, he'd pushed open the door to the restaurant and forced his way passed the hostess to their table. Iwaizumi called after him, but he ignored it. He looked down at Yaku, disgusted.

"Things get tough in your relationship and you decide to cheat instead of working through it. I thought higher of you, Yaku, yet here you are with some guy who can't be nearly as good to you as Iwaizumi has been."

Yaku blanched, color draining from his face as he scrambled to find words. He looked between Oikawa and the man across from him. "I...Oikawa...Lev...You don't know anything about my relationship with Iwaizumi."

Oikawa stuck his nose in the air, channeling the aura he used to take on the court. "I do know one thing about your relationship: it's over. He saw you here, not me. I'm just delivering the message for him." His eyes flicked toward the glass, at Iwaizumi standing on the other side, watching them.

Yaku followed his gaze, panicking and reaching for Lev's hand again. Iwaizumi turned away, disappearing from view. Oikawa was out the door before Yaku could recover. The smug smile disappeared when he caught up to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi punched his hand into the wall. "Dammit! I should have known." He took a breath and turned to Oikawa, his expression stoic. "I'm going home. Do whatever you want." He began walking away.

"Ah, Iwa, wait! I'll go with you."

"You've got a date. If you cancel, I'll have to start calling you Flakykawa."

"I'm still riding back with you. It's a shorter walk from your place." He didn't trust Iwaizumi to drive alone.

His best friend nodded and Oikawa didn't say a word the drive back.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

Oikawa felt bad leaving Iwaizumi, but he wanted to be alone and the others in the flat had silently agreed to keep an eye on him.

Suga served well as a distraction for him, all but ripping his hair out over the inverse of matrices. Oikawa explained it to him again and Suga groaned, rolling over on Oikawa where they were laying on the floor. "I hate math."

"Math is easy. Add a bed, subtract some clothes, divide your legs, and multiply."

Suga gave him a playful shove and sat up. "That's math I can do, but this is ridiculous." He pushed the notebook away.

"I thought you had a test in two days and needed to learn that tonight."

He grunted, rolling onto his back and throwing an arm over his eyes, mumbling about, "a break."

Oikawa poked the pale skin on his stomach where his shirt raised up and Suga squirmed away. "Are you ticklish?"

"No!"

Oikawa smirked and his fingers danced across Suga's middle. It couldn't be nearly as dangerous as the time he mad the mistake of tickling Iwaizumi and ended up with a concussion.  
Amidst Suga's laughing, he earned and elbow to the stomach. Directly on his burn.

Groaning, he moved away, placing his hand over it.

"Sorry, sorry. I told you not to tickle me. Are you okay?"

"Fine." He pulled his hand away to prove it, but the blood was beginning to soak through his shirt.

"I'm so sorry! I'll help you clean it." Suga pulled him to the bathroom, forcing his shirt off. He was gentler than Iwaizumi while he cleaned, apologizing each time Oikawa winced.  
He reached for the antiseptic spray and Oikawa grabbed his hand. "It's fine without that."

"Don't be such a baby." When Oikawa still resisted, Suga narrowed his eyes. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Oikawa's, nipping at his lip ring. Oikawa's grip relaxed and Suga   
pulled the spray free. He applied a couple sprays to the burn. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

The pout fell naturally on Oikawa's lips. "I said it was fine."

"So you were a setter."

"How'd you know?"

"I've never met a setter that didn't pout like that. Myself included."

"I wasn't just a setter. I was captain too. Iwa was my wing spiker. We were a pretty brutal duo. That's how I messed up my knee though."

"Daichi was captain at Karasuno." He paused. "I know how your knee got messed up, but are you going to tell me how this happened?"

"It was an accident."

"That's a pretty weird place to accidentally burn yourself. I don't believe you, but if that's the story you want to go with..."

Suga stood, taking Oikawa's shirt and washing the blood from it in the sink.

"What am I supposed to wear now?"

"You mean you don't want to stay shirtless? Damn." Suga laughed, hanging the shirt over the towel rack. "I'll grab you one of mine."

"As tempting as it is to stay shirtless, your house is freezing."

"You and Daichi both say that, but I say that it's perfect for cuddling."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, you wanna give it a try?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Homework forgotten, they fell asleep like that; huddled together on the couch, Suga's head on Oikawa's chest and the T.V. playing quietly in the background.


	30. Chapter Thirty

The musty scent of the woodworking shop was familiar and welcoming to Oikawa, a stark contrast to the words that greeted him. 

"You can't be here," yelled Suga, stalking across the shop to him and earning stares from the customers. "You're medical leave isn't up until tomorrow. Go home."

"I can't go home. I've been kicked out for the day."

"What about Iwaizumi's?"

Oikawa sighed. "He's been ignoring me since things ended with Yaku. I don't have anywhere to go."

Suga fumbled with the hem of his shirt, avoiding eye contact. "You... you could go to my place."

The smile stretched of its own accord. "Really?"

He nodded. "I trust you not to mess things up. Kind of." He pulled out his keys, slipping one off the ring. "I guess since I'm giving you a key to my house, I should ask if maybe you'd like to actually be my boyfriend instead of this not dating thing we've been doing." Suga was still fidgeting, but he looked up from under his abnormally long lashes. "Would you?"

Oikawa's smile grew impossibly wider and he couldn't stop himself from pulling Suga into a kiss. Elderly customers scoffed and Mr. Sugawara cleared his throat loudly, causing them to pull away with pink-tinted cheeks. 

"I don't have a problem with the two of you being together except Koushi is still on the clock."

They mumbled their apologies.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

Three days later, Oikawa was fed up with Iwaizumi ignoring him and went over when he knew he'd be home. Kuroo let him in, to Iwaizumi's dismay.

"Iwa, stop ignoring me. I didn't do anything to deserve this."

"I want to be left alone."

"Why are you shutting me out? Let me help you."

Iwaizumi whirled on him there in the living room. "You think that just because you found a boyfriend you haven't scared off with your home situation that you're an expert? Get this through your head: the world doesn't revolve around you. Not everyone can get paid to fake an orgasm and still end up with a good guy, Sluttykawa. Not everyone can be a whore like you."

Oikawa physically took a step back at his words. His best friend had just called him a whore and he couldn't believe it. Bokuto and Kuroo's mouths fell open and Oikawa felt hot tears spring into his eyes. 

"You promised," he whispered, before bolting out the door, not slowing when he heard Iwaizumi call after him.

"Tooru, wait!"


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

Work the following day was long. Oikawa was glad to be back, but he was still brooding over his fight with Iwaizumi.

His best friend had called him a whore. He had commented on the thing Oikawa hated the most about himself and, to make it worse, in front of an audience.

His insecurities weighed on the corners of his smile as the day went on and by three the customers were beginning to pick up on his foul mood. 

Mr. Sugawara put a hand on his shoulder while he was helping a man pick out a dresser for his daughter. "Why don't you head home? It's not too busy today and you're clearly not feeling well. I don't want to push you too hard on your first day back."

Oikawa nodded. "Thank you, sir. I'll see you in a couple days."

He clocked out and headed home.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

Oikawa's mood brightened when he saw the fancy, couple hundred-thousand-dollar car sitting in the driveway. The grin that filled his face was a pure one that he rarely directed towards the trailer.

He ran inside, nearly flinging the door out of its frame. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

The brunette jumped up quickly to hug him. "We only just decided to come out this morning." She pressed a kiss on his cheek and Oikawa beamed.

"I missed you so much, Eilana." Releasing his sister, he dropped a hand on his nephew's hair, ruffling it. "You're getting so big. I can't believe you're thirteen."

Yuya, his brother-in-law, stood to hug him and for the first time he saw the little girl in the man's arms. 

"Who's this?"

"This is Rin, our daughter. " The little girl in question peeked at him from under wavy, black hair with golden-brown eyes. 

Oikawa smiled at her, flipping up a peace sign out of habit. "Hi, Rin, I'm your Uncle Tooru."

She giggled and hid her face in her father's neck.

Someone cleared their throat and Oikawa grimaced.

"Tooru, did you pay rent?" His dad's eyes were fixed on him and the message was clear; don't make me beat you in front of your sister. Eilana idolized their parents. She didn't know what they made Oikawa do. He'd tried hard to keep it that way.

"N-not yet. I was going to do it on the way to school tomorrow."

"You'll do it tonight after your sister leaves."

"Yes, sir."

The six of them squeezed into the tiny living room. Eilana talked about the success of her business and Oikawa felt the weight of his father's eyes judging him, ridiculing him for not being as successful. She turned the attention to him. 

"You've only got one semester left, right?"

"At the community college, yeah. Then it's off to university for four more."

"I don't know how you're ever going to afford it. You're such a screw up of a son you can barely afford rent half the time."

His foul mood returned. "That's because I'm always buying your alcohol and whores." The comment was out before he could stop it.

His dad's expression tightened as his hand closed in Oikawa's hair and he slammed his face into the end table. "What did you say, you little shit? I'll teach you to talk back to me." Oikawa clenched his teeth, feeling the blade of a knife drag across his lips.

"Dad, stop it!" Eilana was tugging on his arm when he snapped it back, fist making contact with her eye. 

"You don't touch her!" Oikawa tackled his dad back, fists flying in a blind fury.

Rin was crying merely feet away while Yuya pulled Oikawa off the unconscious man.

"Takeru, take Rin to the car," Eilana directed, holding a hand to her eye. He hesitated. "Take your sister to the car now!" The boy scooped her up and ran out the door.

Oikawa reached for Eilana, fingers fumbling over the bruise darkening around her eye. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Eilana." Blood ran down his chin and she forced her handkerchief to his mouth, placing his own hand over it to hold it there.

Yuya grabbed Oikawa and turned him to face him. "Get your things. All of them. You're not staying here anymore."

The door opened again, his mother. She shrieked upon seeing her husband. "You shitty son! What did you do? After all we've done for you, this is how you repay us?"

His sister stood. "Go get your stuff, Tooru." She waited until he began climbing over the heap in the second bedroom to continue. "What have you actually done for him, mother? Abuse him like I just saw dad do? Well, find a new punching bag because you are never going to lay a finger on him again. You're never even going to see him, or us, or the kids ever again."

Oikawa smiled, listening to her. Tears welled in his eyes. He returned with two bags and the three of them made it out to the car without being stopped. 

Finally, he was leaving the trailer park without having to ever return and he couldn't be happier.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

Despite his protests, they had gone to the hospital. Oikawa recieved seven stitches for the cut on his lips at the cost of his lip ring and he let the nurse on call know his disappointment in that. She'd assured him that he would be able to get it pierced again once the cut had healed. His hands had been cleaned up and bandaged and, with some prompting from Eilana, he let them check the burn on his stomach  - which was almost fully healed- and make an assessment of all the other wounds he'd sustained over the years.

The hospital had called the police, their protocal with any signs of abuse and Yuya stood in the hall with the officers.

Takeru was silent, sitting in a chair with a sleeping Rin on his lap. She'd cried herself to sleep. There were tear stains on the boy's face, but no one mentioned them to him. Eilana paced the area by the bed, an ice pack held to her eye. It was silent in the room, the only sound her steps on the tile.

A nurse knocked, opening the door without waiting for an answer. "Do you feel up to having visitors?" He could see Iwaizumi over her shoulder and nodded. Eilana had called him.

His best friend came in, ignoring him and going to his sister for a hug first, but Oikawa was too focused on the argent hair that followed him in to mind that. 

Suga was at his side in an instant, fussing over every bruise and scratch, and Oikawa couldn't help but smile despite the pull of the stitches.

"I'm fine, Suga." He wasn't expecting the slap he received. The room was silent once more, all eyes on them. 

"You are not fine. Don't give me that shi-crap." He caught himself, remembering the kids in the room. "Why didn't you tell me your home was abusive? I had the extra room. You could have moved in. You're going to move in. I won't let you go back there. Do you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Good." Suga cupped his face in his hands, kissing him. Oikawa ignored the pain of the stitches to kiss back, covering Suga's hands with his own. 

"I never even knew you were gay," his sister whispered and Iwaizumi patted her back comfortingly.

Oikawa took a breath and looked at her, a nod from Iwaizumi reassuring him. "It's kind of hard to be interested in women when you've been forced to sleep with them for money since you were eight."

Before either Eilana or Suga could reply, the door opened again and Yuuya led the officers in. He kissed Eilana's cheek, saying, "I'm going to take the kids home. It's late and they don't need to be here for any more of this."

She nodded, kissing her children's heads before they left.

Once they'd left, one of the officers spoke. "I'm going to be completely honest with you here: there's no real reason for us to take your statement if you're not going to press charges. So that's the first thing we need to know. Will you be pressing charges against your father?"

"Oi, Stupidkawa. Eilana said that you hit your dad. Is that true?"

"Yeah."

"Press charges. If you don't, he will."

Oikawa nodded. "That's true, but I can't afford a lawyer."

"Tooru, Yuya and I will help with the expenses. You don't have to worry about that."

Suga's hand squeezed his wrist, afraid of hurting his hands. "I told you that my mom's a lawyer. She or someone in her firm will take your case. Press charges."

Oikawa smiled, tears in his eyes. "Okay."


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more update to go before this fic is finished! Next Monday marks the end of "The Best Damn Thing."

The eight year-old boy tucked the volleyball under his arm and crept down the darkened hallway. He couldn't sleep and had decided to toss the ball around a bit. His sister still slept in their bed in the room they shared. 

Angry whispering in the living room stopped him. 

"Money is too tight to continue as we are."

"That's because you keep spending it on those whores when you leave."

"You're the biggest whore I know. You'll sleep with anyone for a cigarette. Shut up and listen to me. We need another source of income to make ends meet."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Eilana has grown up well. She's thirteen now and quite beautiful for her age. A lot of men would pay well for her, I'm sure. She may not like it at first, but if she takes after you at all, she'll do it like the good, little whore I know she is."

"No."

Both heads turned at the interruption. "What did you just say to me, boy?"

"I said, no. You don't get to touch Eilana."

His dad narrowed his eyes. "What do you suggest instead then?"

"What?"

"You can't shoot down an idea without another plan to offer."

The boy looked around, chewing his lip. He turned the ball in his hands, then met his dad's stare. "Me? I'll take her place." 

He was pretty for a boy. His parents friend's had stated many times that he would be a heart breaker when he was older. 

His dad smiled. "That sounds like a plan. You have yourself a deal, Tooru."


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

A week later, Oikawa got the stitched removed and wasted no time stuffing his face. He'd nearly starved being unable to eat solid foods. After he'd filled his empty stomach, he hurried to Iwaizumi's. 

His best friend had still been a little distant because of Yaku, but he was getting better and trying to be there for Oikawa as much as he could. 

Yaku was there when he arrived, standing at the door with Iwaizumi shoving a box of his things into his arms before the door was slammed in his face. Oikawa couldn't help laughing loudly as the man stalked away, grumbling.

Inside, Oikawa forced his best friend into a hug. "I'm so proud of you, Iwa! You finally faced him."

"Shut up, Crappykawa. Bokuto's tutor has already scared Kuroo into his room for being too loud."

Kenma, eyes glued to his screen as usual, walked into the kitchen. 

"Hey, Kenma. Who's Bokuto's tutor?"

"Akaashi? Why do you want to know?" He reached into the fridge for a soda and a beer, frowning when the system's battery died. "Damn."

Oikawa put his hands on Kenma's shoulders, but dropped them when he shied away from the touch. He always forgot Kenma's dislike for physical contact. "Akaashi? Is he cute? Single? Into moody guys like Iwa?"

"You're a shitty guy. Stop trying to set me up," the man in question called, retreating to his room.

"I guess he's cute. Find out at dinner. Bokuto offered to cook." Kenma slipped back into Kuroo's room, locking the door behind him to make it obvious they didn't want to be disturbed. 

Oikawa smiled. Akaashi must have really been attractive for Kenma to say so. He couldn't wait until dinner.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

Iwaizumi dropped a book on Oikawa. He was wearing running shorts and a tank top. The other man let out a long groan.

"I need to work out and study, and you're going to help me. Make yourself useful, Lazykawa."

He followed him out to the living room, grumbling. Iwaizumi laid on the floor and Oikawa sat on his back, crossing his legs and slipping on his glasses.

"Okay, go."

Iwaizumi powered out pushups and answered the questions Oikawa read. After about sixty, the latter closed the book. "This is boring."

Iwaizumi stopped at the top of a push up, then dropped to one elbow, throwing Oikawa off.

"So rude!"

The shorter man snatched the book away and stood. "That wasn't even half of the questions, Crappykawa."

"You asked me to help with English and you know I don't like it." 

"I didn't think you'd give up so soon. I'll study on my own then, but you're still working out with me."

"Why me?"

"You're eating here tonight, aren't you?"

"You're going to make me work for food? That's cruel. I haven't ate properly in a week."

"Whinykawa." Iwaizumi laid on his back with his knees bent and Oikawa sat on his feet.

For the next hour, they worked out. Neither heard when Bokuto and his tutor emerged.

"Iwa, I can't hold this any longer," Oikawa cried. Two minutes he'd held a plank so Iwaizumi could bench press him. As he collapsed, Iwaizumi shoved him away to avoid being landed on.

Oikawa landed at their audience's feet and looked up into the face of the raven-haired boy above him. "Holy shit. Kenma wasn't lying. You might even be prettier than me."

"Everyone is prettier than you, Uglykawa," Iwaizumi interjected, stretching out his arms.

Oikawa didn't miss the interest the flicked in Akaashi's eyes when he turned his attention to Iwaizumi, mumbling under his breath. "Shit."

The brunette climbed to his feet and Bokuto grabbed him. "He threw you. Not just dropped, but threw you halfway across the room." Bokuto had figured out Oikawa's intentions and was playing along without hesitation. 

"I know! Isn't Iwa so strong? Look at his arms. They're so nice!"

A shirtless Kuroo joined them, not that they paid any mind to his lack of clothing, and Akaashi stepped away, rubbing his head at the forming headache.

"At least you don't have to live with them. Oikawa doesn't even live here."

"Bokuto has been a handful since we met in highschool and it's only worsened since he met Kuroo, but at least it's easy to calm him back down. I couldn't live with him though. How do you do it?"

"Kuroo isn't always like this. Only with Kuroo when he needs to relieve some of the stress from the advanced classes he's taking and, like you said, Bokuto is easy to calm down. Unless Terushima's over, then it's hell."

"What about Oikawa?"

"He's a pain in my ass, but he's my best friend. Most of what you see here is a front he has a habit of putting up. He has a troubled past, but things are starting to get better for him."

"I see."

They shared a smile, watching their three idiots.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

"What if she doesn't like me? Or she refuses to take my case because we're dating? Or she refuses to let me date you?" Oikawa paced Suga's room while the other man buttoned his shirt. "Maybe this is a bad idea. We should cancel."

Suga rolled his eyes, turning in the chair. "We can't cancel. Dinner is in an hour."

"But what if she doesn't like me?" 

"Come here." Suga reached for him, pulling him onto his lap and wrapping his arms around him. He rested his chin on Oikawa's shoulder. "She is going to love you. I know that, without a doubt, she is going to welcome you right in and that her firm is going to win your case, hands down."

"How do you know that she's going to love me?" The hands that held Suga's were shaking.

"Because I love you."

Oikawa turned to face him. "You...do?"

He nodded, the smile warm on his face. "I do. I love you, Tooru. It doesn't matter if you can't say it back right now. I love you and you could take forever to say it, but it won't change anything."

The younger man shook his head. "I don't need forever. I love you too, Koushi. You are the best damn thing that has ever happened to me and I love you."

Oikawa no longer shook when they shared a kiss. He wasn't scared anymore. With Suga by his side, he couldn't bring himself to worry about the trial or anything else. He just knew that it would all turn out okay because for the first time in his life, things were going exactly right and Oikawa was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this! I can't believe it's finished. I will be taking a break before I begin on the sequel. I'm going to finish "Demons" - which I already finished writing- and "Mascot" as well as another fic that I haven't begun to post yet. I'm a little sad to say that I can't expect the sequel to come until the end of july or the beginning of august. Any updates before hand will come in the notes of my other fics, but if you'd like to message me with questions or anything, you can go to my Instagram @DucklingCosplay


End file.
